Fuu Chao Rin
Fuu Chao Rin is one of the major protagonists of Kingdom Hearts: The Unsung War Trilogy, She is one of two members of Task Force 108 that is related to a Head of State for that world, being the daughter of the King of Eastern Cloud (the other being her friend, Luna, the daughter of the Duke of Traverse Town). As Heiress Apparent, she was responsible for the inner workings of the politics of Eastern Cloud, but she preffered to be on the battlefield, and as a born warrior, feels more comfortable fighting. Her full title is Fuu Chao Rin, the Heavenly Seat of Serenity, Marchioness of Fushian and the Heiress Apparent of Eastern Cloud. Before the Unsung War Trilogy Chao was born in the world of Eastern Cloud around 0090-0091 DC, to the King and Queen of Eastern Cloud. Due to her place of birth and how she was raised, she grew accustomed and was heavily influenced by the centricity of martial arts that was clearly apparent to this world. When Chao was younger she trained with the Eastern Cloud Military, and became friends with a foriegner named Luna, who's father Maximillian was friends with the King of Eastern Cloud. Shortly before the events of the Trilogy (possibly upwards towards a couple years ago), this neutral world was attacked by the Heartless Empire during the Cold War period between the Empire and the Union of the Realm of Light. However because most of the population in this world are capable fighters, they were able to repulse the Heartless attack. Chao proved herself in the battle, earning her the nickname "The Fire Scourge" amongst the Heartless and the people who witnessed her in combat. The Unsung War Radiant Garden Chao was first seen in the Radiant Garden, participating in the city's defense. She took part in the early defense, taking out multiple Heartless Warriors, while being critical at the Radiant Garden Garrison, of which some were freaking out over the attack. This was the first time the princess met with Dr. Otacon, who she helped along the way before the Doc was called to other matters. After the mission, Chao headed back to her homeworld to oversee the training of the warriors of Eastern Cloud. An Old Friend Returns A few days later, Chao met up with her old friend Luna, who talked about what went on with her life, Since Chao returned home she was busy going through ceremonies and drilling people, all the while missing the chance to go out into battle again. Raven would later meet the Princess, trying to get the help of the Eastern Cloud Army to help in supporting for the war. However, she could not send the order to send troops to war unless there was a meeting at hand. However, it did give her an excuse to join up with Raven's group and fight in the battlefield. She handed over control of the world to her third sister, Fuu Diao Quan and followed Raven's team as they headed to save the world of Twilight Town. The Arbiter Upon reaching the world, most of the city was in flames. Despite this, they managed to land at the mansion on the outskirts of the town itself, where Task Force 108 met with Hayner, Pence and Olette, who were trying to get as many people out of there. This meeting was short lived, as Heartless forces quickly assaulted the Mansion and Forests. Chao and the rest of Raven's Team held the line, trying to get people out as possible. Just as the tide of battle was about to turn against the Heartless, Dagr Scinfaxi, the Arbiter of the Heartless appeared on the battlefield. The four members of the Task Force engaged the Heartless Arbiter, but he proved to be more powerful than all of them, giving all of them varying injuries. Had it not been for a pair of brave Realm of Light soldiers, they all would've died. Chao went with Raven and Luna to the Arkbird to recoup from some of their injuries, and the princess, seeing first hand what the heartless did, as well as how much territory was lost thus far, headed back to Eastern Cloud to talk to the Council. Although the Magistrates were somewhat against the idea of going to war on the side of the Realm of Light, Chao's stubbornness and the support of Fuu Diao Quan, was able to convince the council to mobilize their forces for war. The Pheonix Chao left Eastern Cloud in her personal Gummi Ship, the Pheonix, as it headed towards the Arkbird's intended destination, Nomanisan Island, where she met up with Raven, Luna and Hal. Luna explained that the Arkbird was to recieve a weapon that would be able to counter the Heartless's fleet, especially it's newer stealth ship models. However, the Heartless, not wanting to give the Realm of Light any advantage, went on the attack. The assault was fierce in an attempt to capture the world. However, Raven, Luna and Chao led the Nomanisa Island Garrison in a stubborn defense of the base. Over the course of the battle Chao and the forces in her flank held them off for as long as they could, but the numbers proved too much. Her eyes began to turn white and her skin starting to become lighter and brighter, becoming more feral like. By the time Luna got there, the creature headed westward. She eventually landed in the area where Raven was fighting a Heartless General, Belaya Zaharada. Zaharada attempted to attack Feral Chao, but proved fruitless, the Pheonix-possessed Princess skewering the General. She then turned her sights towards Raven, Luna and Hal. Through a combined effort, the three were able to subdue Chao. Luna, trying to help her friend, tried to pull Chao out of the Pheonix spirit, Raven and Hal following shortly thereafter. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Chao's friends managed to pull her out. The group, all exhausted from the events of what happened, were the last to leave via Pelican. Unity Islands Chao was rushed to the infirmary to be treated of any injuries. Upon hearing that both Raven and Luna was headed for Raven's homeworld to combat the Heartless, she wanted to go, but the injuries would've put her out of action for the battle. As a result, Chao requested for Hal to do a dangerous medical procedure, one which could shorten her lifespan either 2 months if done right, or a full decade if done wrong. Despite the pressure, Hal was able to successfully follow the procedure and created the medicene for Chao. The medicene put Chao to sleep, letting her body accelerate the healing process to a substancial degree. Luna carried Chao to a Pelican while Raven and Hal took seperate ones of their own. After Raven cleared out an LZ for Luna to land, Luna had the unenviable task of defending the Pelican until Chao came to. By the time she did, Luna explained the situation, both Hal and Raven went after the Leader Scinfaxi. Chao, thinking it would be better to help the soldiers first, let Luna take the lead. Over the course of the battle, Luna helped take a strategic location with the help of the Army of the Realm of Light. Chao later managed to arrive in time to say her teammates, killing a significantly weakened Dagr Scinfaxi. Into the Dusk Olympus Coliseum Tthree weeks pased since the victory at Unity Islands. Reo Hamilton, the Commander of the Army of Light, saw the potential of Raven's team, nicknamed "The Four Wings of Unity Island" and decided to add more members to their team. Because of this, Raven, Luna and Chao, the latter returning from a diplomatic mission in her home world, was dispatched to Olympus, their objective two fold, Raven was to participate in the 16th Annual Pegasus Cup Tournament, which would be used to increase the new unit, particularly their leader's, prestige, thus attracting new members. However, Hamilton was able to do so at the Unity Islands Base, through a red-haired monk by the name of Elaine Chevalier. Raven made it to the final round, where he was to take on a mysterious newcomer by the name of Orion Smith, nicknamed the "Silver Dragoon." The fight began and both combatants were fighting evenly, with none of them gaining an advantage. Unfortunately, the match was cut short when Heartless attacked a RoL-controlled world for the first time in three weeks. Although the attack was mainly confined into the Coliseum and the inner city, it was still hard fought, even with the timely appearances of returning friend Hal, Elaine (who recently arrived upon news of the attack) and newcomers Julias Herenias, Laleth Aires, Sanjia Tiamatsu and a mercenary named Desiree Kaufman. With their combined help, and Orion's use of his summon, Zodiark, the battle was won, however it was not over yet. Hal chose to stay behind in the event of another, larger Heartless attack, but not without showing Chao, Raven, Luna and their newfound allies a Gummi Ship that he constructed in the three weeks of peace, a modified Stealth Corvette known as the Normandy. Deep Space With everyone on board, Task Force 108 returned to Unity Islands, where Raven reciecved their first mission. They were sent to investigate and patrol Deep Space, due to sighting of an unidentified ship in the area. Upon arriving in the world of Deep Space, Raven and Luna split up the teams to investigate. Luna's team managed to find the unidentified gummi ship, being repaired by King Mickey himself. But this proved to be a trap as both parties were attacked by a Heartless group and their leaders facing their toughest challenge. While Luna fought a moogle assassin by the name of Shadow Card. Chao, Elaine and the King took on a Heartless platoon, including former Organization XIII hardware in the form of Ring Tanks. Despite the odds, the three took out the enemy. After the fight, it was revealed that Laleth was seperated from Luna's group. In fact she wandered off into Deep Space's Botanical Garden, where she met the enigmatic Tsuki. Luna's team backtracked her steps to try and find their missing comrade. Both Raven and Luna's teams were reunited at the Botanical Garden, and after a heartfelt question from Elaine, Task Force 108 recieved a call to meet with Reo Hamilton to be briefed on upcoming Operation Footprint, the Liberation of Destiny Islands. Destiny Islands Appearance Chao has long, flowing pink hair that extended downward to her upper shoulders. She has two ahoges that extend outward going behind her. Chao has purple colored eyes and is of a skinny build. There are four purple colored tattoo's on her body, one on each shoulder and upper arm, and two on both sides of the lower abdomen. Chao's attire consists of a short top, split into black and white halves seperated by a golden line. Chao also wears 2 sleeves seperate of her short top, her left arm has a white sleeve, while her right has black. On both hands, she wears gold and white gloves(gold and black on her right hand). Chao wears a white mini skirt underneath a black half-skirt lined in a fuschia-purple color. Over that is a black armored skirt made of small platings all around. Chao wears black colored stockings and purple shoes. On the left side of her skirt is a sling where her keyblades are held. On Chao's forehead is a silver forehead pendant, similar to a tiara, which signifys her status and position. It contains 2 sets of diamonds on each side and several more diamonds on the center. Personality Chao is a proud warrior. She likes to fight her opponents and is dutifully focused on battle. Despite being the Heir to the throne of Eastern Cloud, she is not particularly fond of politics or events. Rather, Chao likes to go off on adventure, and it is because of this that she joined Raven's team when they came to Eastern Cloud. Chao also a bit of snarky side, much to the annoyance of Raven at some points, even to the point of him saying that both she and Luna are "drowning him in sarcasm." Despite this, Chao is loyal to her friends, if sometimes authoritative, as shown to the Council of Eastern Cloud. Weapons and Fighting Style Chao's Weapons consist of 4 different weapons. Her Long range weapon is known as the "Raging Pheonix." The weapon is a Chinese Da Dao Polearm with a broad blade around 3 feet long and has a long turquoise-green shaft made entirely of metal and has etchings of oriental markings, believed to be ancient mantras. The blade itself has an etching of a Pheonix, with it's beak forming the tip of the blade, and the wings flaring into flames at the end. The Polearm is capable of splitting into 4 parts, all of which is connected by a chain from within the shaft. The blade forms one part while the shaft can be split into three. When not in use, the weapon is in its broken form and worn like a whip on her right waist. Chao also carries three Keyblades, unlike most Keyblade Knights who summons their Keyblade when needed, Chao carries her Keyblades in a sling on her left waist. She carries three Keyblades, Ultima, Heaven Flame and Cleansing Touch. Chao's fighting style, especially her swordplay is unorthodox, compared to Raven's speed and agility and Luna's precision and elegance. Her standard fighting stance has her wielding Ultima in her left hand while wielding Heathen Flame and Cleansing Touch simultaenously, with Heathen Flame held in normal fashion and Cleansing Touch held in a reverse-grip fashion, juggling between the three blades when in combat. Another fighting stance she uses is holding Heathen Flame and Cleansing Flame in both hands and Ultima in her mouth, akin to Roronora Zolo from One Piece. Chao does however use a conventional style of fighting, dual-wielding her keyblades. In the case of Cleansing Touch and Heathen Flame, she can link the chains together and use them to extend her range when needed. All in all, these tactics make Chao a versatile combatant. Trivia *Fuu Chao Rin is a character created by Tipsynaruto of Final Fantasy Forums for this RP. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts The Unsung War Trilogy Category:Unsungverse